What is my name? or Watashi no namae wa nandeska?
by Kaiyo No Hime
Summary: Heero is sought aftrer by a group of soldiers, and will do anything to protect his daughter. But, if doesn't know who he is, how can he help anyone? Now Complete
1. Default Chapter

Watashi No Namae Wa Deska?

**What is my Name?**

"Papa!" the little girl cried, burying her face in the folds of his dark jacket. 

Heero shushed her gently, looking up as the last car of the train passed over head. It was no longer safe there, the soldiers could be coming at any time. They had already killed his wife, he could not let them kill his child. 

"Setsuko, listen to me." Heero whispered, lifting the ive year olds face upward. Tears were streaming down her pale features, her short black hair sticking to her sorrowful face. 

"Papa, don't leave me!" Setsuko cried, letting her cobalt blue eyes plead with her fathers soul. Heero sighed, looking down at his daughter, her red coat streaked with the grime of dirt. 

"I have no choice. They're after me, not you. You won't understand this now, but you will later. Stay here, and don't leave until dark. Make sure no one sees you, and go to a police station. Tell them that you are Duo Maxwell's daughter, okay?" Heero asked, looking around panicky. They could be there any moment. "I love you always, Setsuko. Remember thet most of all, Mama and I always loved you." Heero hugged her tightly, setting her on the ground and running out from under the train trestle, praying to every God that has ever existed that Setsuko would understand him, and stay beneath the bridge. 

"Papa, I understand." Setsuko sobbed quietly, curling up and hiding herself from sight, praying that her Papa would survive. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shots rang out as the soldiers fired at Heero. Heero grunted as a piece of metal ripped into his side, cutting his breath short. 

"He's over here!" Someone shouted as Heero dropped to his knees, the world spinning. More shots fired out, and the soldiers dropped to the ground, dead, the bullets hitting their deadly mark. 

"Hey, here's the guy over here!" a woman's voice shouted out. Heero felt someone dragging him to someplace warm, and then the blackness swirled and cut off all thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey kid, what are you doing in here!?" a police officer asked as a tiny child pushed open the door and walked in. 

"My Papa told me to come here if I was lost. My Papa is Duo Maxwell." Setsuko whispered, wiping the tears out of her eyes as she looked up at the figure looming above her. The man nodded, and typed the name into the computer. 

"Your name Kei Nanami?" the police officer asked. Setsuko paused for a moment, and then nodded. Her Papa had told her to contact Duo Maxwell, and she was going to. 

"Duo Maxwell here, what can I do for you?" Duo yawned, answering the phone. 

"Mr. Maxwell? Your daughter Kei is at the police station, on L1. Would you please come and collect her?" the police officer asked. Duo eyed the phone oddly. His daughter had been dead for a year. She wasn't at a police station anywhere! 

"Uh..... can you put her on the phone?" Duo asked, getting suspicious. There were cruel people out there, and he wasn't about to be suckered into anything. 

"Who is it?" Hilde asked, rolling over to look at Duo. Duo raised his hand, telling her to be quiet. Setsuko stepped in front of the phone. Duo recognized her immediately, and everything came together in his mind. 

"I'll be right there. Thanks." Duo whispered, hanging up the phone. 

"Who was that, Duo?" Hilde yawned, sitting up as Duo slipped a pair of pants on. 

"Heero's dead. Someone needs to look after his kid, and I've been elected. I'll explain when I get back." Duo whispered, grabbing the car keys, and leaving the room, Hilde still staring after him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sir?" a doctor asked, Heero groaned. His head hurt like hell. 

"Where...... where am I?" Heero whispered, his throat parched. The doctor sighed in relief. 

"I was begging to worry. Good thing we were in time, we almost lost you. Can you remember your name?" the doctor asked, writing something on a clipboard. Heero frowned for a second. 

"What happened? What's going on? Who am I?" the doctor looked up at the last question, pausing to think before answering. 

"You were in a fight with some soldiers, you were shot. There was a blood clot in your brain, and we had to operate.(*I am not a medical professional of any tipe, so all of my medical facts are on the Band-Aid level. If the facts are medically wrong, just let me apologize!!! *_~*) We were afraid there might be brain damage......" the doctor trailed on as fury entered Heero's eyes. 

"Who am I!?" Heero demanded for a second time, sitting up in his bed. The doctor shook his head. 

"We don't know. But lie back, I'm sure it will all come back to you in time." the doctor injected a shot of tranqualizer into the iv leading to Heero's arm before leaving, closing the door behind him. 

"Does he remember anything?" one of the soldiers asked, stroking the gun at his hip warningly. 

"No..... not a thing. The operation was a success. He'll never regain his memory, ever. Now, if you please, I have rounds to make." the doctor sighed, brushing by the soldier. 

"Good, doctor. Because, if you're wrong, we do know how to find you." the soldier laughed, walking down the corridor...... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pumpkin!!! I was so worried!!! Why did you run away like that, we were frantic!!!" Duo chuckled, lifting Setsuko into his arms. 

"I am sorry Papa." Setsuko whispered, closing her eyes before the tears could flow. 

"Mister, keep an eye on your daughter. We can't go calling parents all night every time they decided to have a little fun with the misses." the police man sighed, waving Duo out the door. Duo grinned and nodded, closing the door soundly behind him and letting the smile fade from his face. 

"I'm sorry about you Papa. He told you that you'd have to live with me and my wife now, didn't he?" Duo asked, setting Setsuko down in his red sports car, starting the engine. Setsuko nodded. 

"You're my Papa now. And my name is Kei Nanami Setsuko Maxwell. And my real Papa and Mama are dead." Kei whispered, smoothing the folds of her red coat. Duo glared at the road ahead, his knuckles showing white as he gripped the steering wheel. 

"I'm sorry that it had to come to this, Kei. But life has always been harsh for us pilots, and now it is harsh for you." Duo whispered. Kei nodded, drifting off to a silent, dreamless sleep............ 

~~~~~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There might be a sequel, I'm not sure yet. It depends on the R&R. So REVIEW the story, and there might be more to tantalize the senses!!! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me at [blurose@angelfire.com][1]  
~Kaiyo No Hime 

   [1]: mailto:blurose@angelfire.com



	2. What is my Name? Chapter 2

Watashi no namae wa deska?

**What is my Name? Chapter 2**

"Hilde, is Kei's..... is Kei's room ready?" Duo whispered as he carried his new daughter in the front door. Hilde yawned, looking up from the book she was reading, tears springing to her eyes, and nodded. 

"Yeah. Duo..... tuck her in first. You can explain later." Hilde whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes as Duo left the room, walking down the hallway to Kei's old room. 

The room was perfectly preserved. Since the day Duo's daughter, Kei, had died of a brain tumor, the room had not been touched, save for the occasional cleaning. Blue wallpaper, purple curtains, and a little red riding hood theme quilts. It made tears spring to even Duo's eyes as he tucked Kei into the bed, and closed the door quietly behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you remember what your name is?" the soldier asked Heero. Heero nodded. 

"My name is Fuse Kurasawa." Heero said, no emotion in his voice. The doctor, watching from behind the glass panel, sighed and shook his head. 

"Do you remember what your mission is?" the soldier demanded. Once more, Heero nodded. 

"My mission is to destroy the target." Heero said, his voice devoid of any humanity. 

"And what is the target!?" the soldier barked. 

"The target is Duo Maxwell, and his family." Heero said. The soldier smiled, looking at Heero with satisfaction. 

"Stand down, soldier. In one hour you will be sent on your mission, and you will complete it. If the mission is not completed within forty-eight hours, or you are captured, you are to self-detonate." Heero nodded, and the soldier left the room, closing the door solidly behind him, looking at the doctor with a grin. 

"If you are going to congratulate me for my success with the brain implant, don't bother. If were up to me, I would have killed him the instant I found out it worked." the doctor sighed, looking at the soldier with disgust. 

"You're too human, that's your problem. Fuse Kurasawa, or Heero Yuy if you so desperately wish, is now the ultimate soldier. He has no emotions, no cares. All he wants is to complete the mission. It's a sweet irony that the other Gundam Pilots are going to be killed by one of their own. I would love to see the looks on their faces as he pulled the trigger!" the soldier laughed, looking over at the scowling doctor. 

"You are nothing more than a monster!" the doctor snapped, walking down the hallway, back to his small lab. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Duo, what's..... what's her name?" Hilde asked as Duo came into the bedroom, flopping down on the bed, exhausted. 

"Her name was Setsuko. But she's her father's daughter. Her name is now Kei Nanami Setsuko Maxwell. God, her parents are dead, and all she can think about is..... god, I don't even want to know what she's thinking about!" Duo grnned over at Hilde. His face soured when Hilde failed to return his smile. 

"I don't see why you're so happy Duo. I know you like being flaky, it does hide things. But I don't want to feel like you have to hide things from me! And I don't see what's so funny about a small little girl who has lost her entire family!" Hilde snapped, glaring at Duo. 

"Hilde, you just don't understand the situation. Se... Kei is in their, in Kei's room, because it is what Heero told her to do. He told her that, if anything went wrong, she was to contact us, and become our daughter. I told Kei the same thing for Quatre, and Quatre told his kids the smae thing for Trowa. And WuFei told his kids the same thing for Heero. People are going to be after us for the rest of our lives, and this is just the danger we face. Only it's not us we worry about now, it's our kids." Duo smiled sarcastically, looking over at Hilde. Hilde nodded, turning away from Duo and turning off the light. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero looked at the address on the piece of paper, and the house in front of him. He was standing in front of his target, the Maxwell house. He could easily pick the lock, sneak in, and kill them in their sleep. He would want to kill Duo first, just in case he could hear the silencer. His wife and daughter would be easiest. 

Heero approached the door, picking the lock easily, wincing as the creaked loudly in the dark.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo looked up. He hadn't been able to fall asleep, and he thought he had heard the front oor creaked. He swore under his breath, and got out of bed, tossing on the shirt and jeans by his bed quickly. 

As he stalked silently down the hallway, avoiding the few creaking boards easily, he saw a shadowy figure walking toward him, gun at its side. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero saw the person, Duo Maxwell he assumed, stalking silently toward him. He raised his gun as Duo flipped the hallway light on, momentarily blinding him. Heero shot in the moment, knowing he had hit Duo when he heard the grunt. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heero! You baka kisama! Why the hell did you shoot me!!!?" Duo demanded, wincing as he put pressure on the injured left arm. It was bleeding, but not to badly. The arm was definitly broken, though. 

"Duo, what's going on?!" Hilde demanded, running from the bedroom in her flannel pajama's. She took in the situation in one brief look, and ran back into her bedroom, scrambling for something to defend herself with. 

"You are the target, you must die." Heero whispered, raising the gun at Duo's head. Duo grinned, backing away and catching the gun Hilde tossed him with ease. 

"Sorry Heero, but Shinigami thinks otherwise!" Duo smiled evilly, shooting Heero's right arm, the one that was holding the gun. Heero grunted, and caught the falling gun with his left hand, raising it to Duo's head once more. 

"You are the target, you will die." Heero said once more, his finger tightening on the trigger. 

"Papa!!! Papa, I knew you would come back!!! I knew they couldn't get you, I knew that you were alive!!! Papa!!!" Kei smiled, jumping at Heero's chest, expecting him to catch her in a hug. She looked at him, her head cocked to the side, tears in her eyes, when Heero did not catch her, or even look at her. 

"Setsuko, come over here. Your Papa isn't feeling to good right now." Duo whispered hoarsely, reaching out to Setsuko. 

"Papa!!!" Setsuko sobbed, looking between Heero and Duo, and finally latching onto Heero's leg. 

"Target: Kei Maxwell." Heero said, pointing the gun at Setsuko's head. 

"Heero! NO!! That's your daughter!!!" Duo shouted too late as Heero fired his gun, Setsuko's cobalt blue eyes glazing over as her soul silently slipped away from her body, toward the heavens above. 

"Oh God!" Hilde whispered, sobbing onto Duo's back as she saw the sorrowful massacre. 

Heero collapsed to the ground, memories surfacing past everything else in his mind, the realization of who Setsuko was hit with deadly accuracy. 

"What have I done!!!" Heero screamed, raising his gun to his own head. 

"Heero, don't!!!" Duo screamed, taking a step forward to knock the gun from his friends hand. 

"See you soon, Setsuko." Heero whispered, pulling the trigger. A crimson bloom blossomed from the other side of his head, and Heero dropped to the ground, dead. 

"Heero, I hope you find your wife and daughter up there, I really do." Duo whispered, closing Heero's eyes for the last time...... 

~~~~~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, what do you think? Tragic enough for you? Hope so. And for those of you wondering who Heero's wife was, because I know there are some of you out there, I don't really know. Just to be safe, I guess you could say Relena. I don't really care. If you have any questions, feel free to contact me at [blurose@angelfire.com][1]  
~Kaiyo No Hime

   [1]: mailto:blurose@angelfire.com



End file.
